In this disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this disclosure may be concerned with.
A typical shower curtain effectively provides privacy to a user during a showering process. In addition, the curtain effectively prevents water from spraying past the curtain during the showering process. Further, the curtain moves along a horizontal plane when facing the user.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass at least one of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.